The New Generation
by Ninja Avenger
Summary: The Next Generation of elemental masters have arisen. That means new villains for these new ninja to fight.
1. Chapter 1

New Ninjago fan fic. Have wanted to do this for a long time. It is a story of about the ninja's kids I hope you guys like it.

/

July's pov

Hi! My name is July and I am thirteen years old. My parents are Nya and Jay Walker. I have a twin brother named Nick. We both have blue eyes. I have brown hair and he has black. We live in New Ninjago City. I love my city. It has so much technology! My mom says I am just like dad. I am the opposite of my brother. I am overly excited all the time and he is calm like a small wave but when he is angry he is like a tidal wave. I my aunt and Uncle is Kai and Skylar Smith and my cousins are Sam and Kelly. Tomorrow we have school. Yeah! I have two test tomorrow but I studied. Kelly and Sam go to my school also.

Kelly's pov

School tomorrow. Yeah. It is not that I do not like school, it is that I do not like test and I have two of them tomorrow. I am not happy. I am studying and I know my best friend is not. Her name is Akumi. She is not social at all. We are not popular but we do not care. We are a small group but that is all right. The group members are Penny, Kevin, Gabe, Alex, and Tommy. We are all good friends. Well, it is time to go to bed.

/

I need help thinking of names for the other ninja's kids. By the way here is the guide to the elemental master's kids.

Pale-man: Penny

Karlof: Kevin

Griffen: Gabe

Ash: Alex

Tox: Tommy


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter. Ok. This is going to be fun.

/

Lux's pov

Hello. My name is Lux Garamdon. My father is Lloyd Garamdon. My mother died when I was born. I am fully blind with my eyes but I can still see. I use my powers to see. I like being blind and see it as a trait not a thing that slow me down. Only my dad knows I am blind. I have to close my eyes to see so I always wear sunglasses when I am away from home. Tomorrow I have to go to school. I like school. I am excited that soon the other elemental master's kids will know that they are elemental masters. They go to my school. One already knows. My dad lets a girl named May live with us. She is the Master of wind. She is seventeen years old. Well, I guess it is time to go to bed.

Zelda's pov

Tomorrow I have two tests. I am not nervous. Why would I be? Oh, My name is Zelda Juilen and I am thirteen years old. My dad is Zane Juilen and my mom is P.I.X.A.L. Juilen. We are androids. My mom's physical body so she is in my dad's head. It is weird, I know. I have a pet eagle named winter. Well, I show go to bed so I can recharge.

Abby's pov

What's up! My name is Abby Brookestone. My dad is Cole Brookestone and my mom is Sophie Brookestone. I love music! I like fallout boy, Imagine Dragons, Coldplay, Snow portal, The fold, AC-DC, and Pink. My dad is a ghost so I am part ghost. That means I can do cool things like walk through walls and stuff. I better go to bed. Bye!

/

Ok. I need help with making up a good villain so put your ideas in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Lux's pov

It has been two weeks since the tests. I got 100 on both. Tomorrow is the day when the kids of the elemental masters find out they are kids to elemental masters. Right now I am in school. I am in math and it is right before lunch. I do well in math but it is not my favorite subject. History is my favorite subject. Ok. Now it is time for lunch. Surprisingly all of the elemental masters sit together. An elemental master named Jake also goes to my school. He said he would join the team. He is an orphan. He does not sit with us though. When I ask my father why we need to form a team now he will not answer me. "Lux?" asks Zelda. "Are you all right?" "I am fine." I tell her. I am the one of the few people that know that she is an android. I smile as July, Nick, and Kelly fight over a cupcake. Tomorrow is the rise of a new generation of elemental masters. Tomorrow is the rise of a new generation of ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter!

/

Lux's pov

Today is the day there is a new generation of ninja. I am so excited. My dad is going to bring his dragon to pick us up at lunch. It is so huge! Soon my friends will know the truth. Because my dad's last name is known to be the green ninja family we have shortened it to just the letter G. I am getting ready for school right now. I am wearing a green t-shirt, black jeans, and gold sneakers. I ride the bus and I am about to miss it! I quickly run to the bus and jump on as the doors are closing. I sit next to Gabe in the back. Today is going to be fun.

At Lunch (still Lux's pov)

Dad will be here any minute. I cannot wait! I jump up and down in my seat. "Alright, who gave Lux sugar?" asked Kelly jokingly. I am about to answer when the building shakes. Then we hear a roar outside the window. He is here!

Kelly's pov

The building shakes and we hear a loud roar coming from the baseball field. We look outside and see a giant dragon! The man on the dragon jumps off and the dragon vanishes into smoke! The man starts to walk towards the school. He is wearing a green ninja gi. He is the Green Ninja! When the man gets to the school he takes off his mask and reveals his face. It is Lux's dad! Then he checks Penny, Gabe Kevin, Alex, July, Tommy, Sam, Lux, Abby, Zelda, Nick, Jack, and me out of school. He makes the dragon reappear once we are all outside. We then all get on the dragon and set off.

Lux's pov

The whole way there Zelda is glaring at me. She is mad at me. I do not blame her. I hope she can forgive me. We fly until we get to the bounty. I live in a normal house but I go to the bounty a lot. Their parents are there waiting for us. When we get to the bounty they are waiting on the deck.

Abby's pov

When we arrive to a flying ship the ninja of ninja are waiting for us plus a few others wearing black ninja gis. When they take off their hoods they reveal to be our parents. I gasp. "You are all elemental masters along with your parents." I hear Lux's dad say. "I will train you to be ninja if you want." We all nod. Then the deck starts to get dark. Legs failing. Everything is getting dark.

Lloyd's pov

Cole's daughter Abby passes out. I catch her and hand her to her father. I have a good feeling about this team.

/

I have this theory that the elemental dragons grow bigger as its rider, the elemental master, gets older.


	5. Chapter 5

July pov's

We have been training for about two weeks. We go on a mission tomorrow. Kelly friend Akumi joined the team. She is another master of shadows that can turn into a cat. I am so happy that our first mission is tomorrow. I can almost do spinjiztu!

Zoey's pov

Hello. My name is Zoey Ember Lockwood. I am sixteen. I am not on the side of the elemental masters. I am against them. My master is a girl named Raven. She is seventeen. She is the daughter of the overlord. Tomorrow the new ninja think they are going to pull off an easy mission. Well me and my friend Ray are going to make it a little harder on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ray's pov

Hi there. My name is Ray Jack Flames but call me Ray. . I am the same age as my friend Zoey. Our Sensei is Raven. Tomorrow we will get revenge on the other elemental masters but mostly to pay my brother of mine a visit.

Nick's pov

Hello. My name is Nick and you guys have met my sister already. Right know we are having a meeting. "Ok, everyone," says my dad. "The next ninja team has a new member. Her name is Jallory Cross." A girl with black hair steps out from behind my dad. "She has already been trained by a different elemental master." Says Sensei Lloyd. Then the meeting ends and all the adults leave letting us kids met each other. I walk up to her. "I am Nick." I say with my hand out. "As you heard I am Jallory." She says shaking my hand.

/

Next chapter is the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

There is violence in this chapter.

/

Lux's pov

Ok. We are doing our mission now. Our parents are in the bounty over our head so incase this goes south. We are just going to attack a couple of dark matter soldiers. They are soldiers, people made dark matter. They are regular people besides they have purple skin, red eyes, and have super human strength. When they sustain enough damage they disappear. We only have to fight a couple of them. They are coming! I hear their footsteps. We are in our battle stances. Then we see them. Oh, no! It is a trap! There are over two hundred of dark matter soldiers and their generals. They are Zoey Lockwood, Ray Flames, and their leader Raven. Against an army of this power we don't stand a chance. I try to call my dad by they are somehow blocking the signal. Well, that is Raven for you. She will trick you then put you in a corner so you cannot get out. Lets say we used to be allies. Friends. It is a long story. We are doomed. Then the other side runs towards. We fight for two hours. We are trying our best but we are losing. I am fighting Raven with swords. "Wow, you have gotten better." She says with her smiling. She has long black hair, very pale skin, red eyes, and a mouth full of sharp, pointed teeth. "Thanks." I say. "Yeah, you needed to because you used to suck." She says. Like I said that is Raven for you. Then she stops and she runs away. Then I see why. She is now in a high-tech giant laser canon. And it is aimed at me. It is powering up. My teammates are telling to move but when I try Dark Matter soldiers hold me in place. I know what will happen. When it powers up it she shots it.

Zelda's pov

All the fighting stops when Lux is with a giant laser. The other side leaves. I run to Lux. What I see surprises.

"He is a nindroid." I say shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but I have writers block. I have started this chapter a least five times.**

Zelda's pov

He is a nindroid. How is that possible? His power source is fading. I hear the shock screams of my teammates behind. I open my chest plate and as a result I hear more shocked screams from my teammates. I poke around trying to see what I am dealing. All of his main systems are fried. I need to get him back to the ship. I run to the ship with Lux in my arms and my teammates follow. When we are back at the ship I run to the kitchen where I hear the voices of our teachers. I when I get in there I just stare at them. I hear their startled screams. Sensei Lloyd runs to Lux. He takes him to the workshop with the rest of us following him. He tries to restore Lux's main power but he fails. He starts to cry. Lux is gone. I push past him and take out half of my power. I hold it in my hand from a minute then I take out his power scource and place mine. I black out after that.

July's pov

After Zelda blacks out Sensei Lloyd manages to get Lux back on line.


	9. Chapter 9

Lux's pov

It was has been two weeks since my first in a long time battle and technically my death. I have many secrets and I would like to keep it that way. Right know I am sitting on an edge of a cliff. The bounty is docked some nearby village so our parents can to talk to someone named Ronin. I actually know a lot him. He is a cheat, a thief, and a swindler. I personally hate and do not trust me one bit. But what would I know anymore. In this form. In this life. I scream and throw my hands in the air. I then feel a gently hand on my shoulder. I turn and see it is Zelda. She then sits next to me. After a little while she turns to face me. Then she leans forwards and our lips touch.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I am back! And I want to know if you think I should make some more ships for the next generation of ninja and if you think I should tell me the name of the ship and who is in it. Well lets get on with the story.

/

Kelly's pov

I am currently walking back from the dining room. Abby and her dad are cooking tonight. Abby is a nice girl and all but her food is the worse on the entire planet. All her food tastes like a mix of dirt, barf, rocks, rotten apples, and rotten milk. I try to eat it but I end up puking. I have my head phones on listening to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I have a pair of red beats headphones. I got to my favorite part when I hear yelling. It sounds like Lux and his dad. Weird. They never yell let alone each other. I pause the song and slowly go towards the yelling which is coming from the training room. As I get closer I can start to make out the yells. "I hate you!" I hear Lux scream. "You ungrateful brat! I saved your life and this is how you repay me!? I could of let you die that day! But did I? NO! I had to save you because it was the right thing to do!" I hear Sensei Lloyd scream. The two sound extremely mad. When I finally get to the training room I see the two males screaming at each. There is something different Lux. His hair which is normally neat is now messy and his normally faded green are now clear green eyes which look like their glaze alone could kill someone. Then what Lux says next is unexpected. "You should of not of saved me! I never asked to be in this form," gestures to his body. "I would rather died! You are my dad and you will never be! Get that through your thick skull! I am not Lux Garamdon, you little perfect son! I am someone else! You took everything I loved away from. My real dad, my sister and my empire!" Then Sensei Lloyd yells, "Your empire?! You are no better than your actual father!" Outraged Lux yells, "Yes because I am….."

/

Cliffhanger!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! There will be a new character in the next chapter so look out for them then. Warning: this chapter gets violent

/

Kelly's pov

Lux is about to continue but I trip and get into Lux's view. Lux glares at me with a glare that could make the bravest man in the universe wet himself, cry like a little girl, and run away screaming. I am so afraid all I can do is stay on the ground and stare back. I try to scream but a hand stops me. I look and see it is Lux's. This wants me to scream even more.

Sam's pov

(1 hour later. The ninjas just started eating dinner)

I am currently just pushing my food around with my fork. Suddenly feel a surge of energy. Something is wrong with Kelly. I run to Kelly where ever she is and everyone fallows me. I am older than her by three minutes. Even though it is only three minutes I feel I am responsible for her. I run into the training room to see Sensei Lloyd on the ground bleeding, a note with my name on it, and a broken window. Everyone runs to Sensei Lloyd while I run to the note. I read the note, fall onto the floor, and start to cry into my orange gi. I cry so hard my red hair gets eyes. All I can do is hand the letter to my dad. Here is what the letter said:

Dear Sam,

Yours sister shouldn't have fought back. Don't worry she is alive. For now. I have a message for you and your little pitiful band of "heroes": you will never win. Evil will always win. Never good. Stop trying. You will never win. Like I said your sister is alive but I can't say the same for your friend Lux. I made sure he will not be coming back.

From,

Your worst Nightmare

The note gets passed through the group and people start to cry over Lux's death and the kidnapping of my sister. It is official, today is the worst day ever. I see Zelda on the floor next to me crying over Lux. I slowly walk over to her and hug her. She starts to cry in my shoulder.

Raven's pov

I am sitting on throne in my grand hall when a 16 year old man walks in. I smile. "You want back in?" I ask. He nods. "Why should I let you back in, brother?" I ask. He then lays the body of the new fire ninja on the floor. I smile. "Welcome back, Master."  
/

What do you think I should name this new character? Tell me in the comments.


	12. Chapter 12

May's pov

Hello. My name is May and I am the daughter of Morro. I am human not ghost. I have no ghost in me. It is hard to be the daughter of a villain. I am so angry. Lux was the closest thing I have to a brother and I lost him. It has been one week since his death. Right now we are having a meeting for two new team members. They are Gewen, the new master of form who is 13 and Zaya Roadway, the master of metal and creation who is 17 years old. When the meeting is over I go over to Zaya. "Hi, Zaya. I am May ." I say with my hand out. She shakes it. We talk for a while then Jake comes up to us. He is 15 years old. We are currently in the kitchen. He is about to say something when he starts to collapse in pain. We try to make sure he is alright. He starts to scream. What surprises me is that he turns into a wolf. He now has gray fur with blue streaks down his fur and with blue eyes with snowflakes in them. Jake then runs away. We spend the rest of the day chase Jake around the ship. He is finally captured when Jallory turns invisible and grabs him. When we get him back to normal we thank Jallory who waves shyly and leaves. We carry Jake to Sensei Zane who finds a way to turn Jake normal. After Zaya leaves to explore the ship I walk to the medical bay where Sensei Lloyd is. He is laying in a bed with a breathing mask on. I sit in a chair next to the bed. I stare at his sleeping figure. He slowly opens his eyes. "M….May."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I am back! I am going to do a couple of every day chapters for the ninja and villains then I will get back to the action.

/

Ray's pov

Ahh! Poop! Every time I work one this machine I get burned! I am sick of it! I hate this machine! Why do I always get burned! I HATE this machine. I kick it with all my might which is a lot. It ends up smashed against the wall. I end slashing it with my swords. "You are not the one to get angry." I hear someone say behind me. I turn with my swords raised. Then I see it is Zoey who has a giant smile on. I turn around to clean my tools that have oil on them. "You rarely get angry. But you also rarely smile. So there is a 75% I can get you smile." She says excitedly. "Unlikely." I say not looking up from my work. For the next hour she tries to get me to smile. And she fails. Every. Single. Time. It gets annoying after a little while. I just continue to work on my machines. A little while later I do not hear her anymore. Instead I hear something else. Crying. I see it is Zoey. I leave running out of the room.

Zoey's pov

I am a failure! I cannot even get my best friend to smile. I am a terrible friend. I suddenly feel a blanket around me. I look up to see Ray smiling and hugging me. I hug him back.


	14. Chapter 14

July's pov

Me and a couple of my team members are playing Super smash Bros right now. I am going against May. I am Marth and she is Mario. It is a fair fight which usually does not happen in this game. I won! I won! "YES!" I scream. "What is going on in here?" asks my dad. "We are playing Super Smash Bros." I say. "I used to be good at that game. How about four of you guys and four of us going against each other in that game. No teams." He says. "Deal." I say while shaking his hand. So it is me, Jake, Zaya, and Tommy against My dad, Uncle Kai, Sensei Cole, and Sensei Lloyd. Sensei Lloyd woke up a couple of days ago and is recovering nicely. We play until it is only two people left. Me and Sensei Lloyd. I am Dark Pit and he is Link. We both only have one life left and lots of damage. We both get blown up so whoever has the most hits wins. Yes I won! But it was very close. I jump up and I do a victory dance.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! There will be a battle in the next chapter.

/

Kelly's pov

I am in a cage. Yep, this is fun. I hate this. I am in a room which is only has four things in it. Two chairs and two cages including mine. In the other cage is a man. He looks a lot like May. He is not facing me. We are all alone in the room. "Excuse me, sir." I say getting his attention. "Yes?" He says facing me. "Do you by chance have a daughter because you look a lot like my friend?" I say. "Is you friend by chance named May?" He asks. I nod. He smiles. "Are you Morro?" I ask knowing that May's dad is named Morro. He nods. I talk to him for a while. He apparently knows my dad. Morro is surprisingly human. I thought he was a ghost. Well, I could be wrong. We continue to talk until Raven and her brother walks in. "Miss Kelly you may finally be of use to us." Says Raven. Then a pit filled of black stuff opens under my cage. Dark matter. Then my caged drops and gets plunged in the stuff. All I do is scream.


	16. Chapter 16

BATTLE TIME!

/

Zoey's pov

Right now we are having a meeting to get ready for an attack on the ninja. We have two new members of our team, Kelly who is now evil because of dark matter and a girl named Kayenta Timberland. The ninja will not know what hit them. I smile at that. The ninja are going down! I will finally get revenge on my brother for what he did! For trying to kill me! I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU, JAY WALKER!

July's pov

We are currently eating dinner. Today we trained. I am sick of training. I just want to play video games. I feel some mash potatoes hit me in the head. I see it is Akumi. I had such a long day I attack her. "YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY!? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? HUH?! HUH!" I say while punching her and shooting lighting at her. It takes both Cole and Abby to get me off her. "Calm down, mini Jay. CALM DOWN!" Cole said. I am about to say something when the alarm goes off. We go to the bridge and see it is such a big problem our parents need to come. That has never happened before. We get our gis on and rush to the place where the problem is. That happens to be Zane's statue. There is six people waiting for us. One is an evil Kelly. She must have been dipped in dark matter or something. Wow, I feel bad for Sam. I recognize the other people as the ones that we had to fight on our first mission besides on. I have no idea who that other guy is. He looks about 16 or 17. He is very tall and thin. He has extremely pale skin, black hair, and sharp pointed teeth. His eyes are red. Just all red. Nothing else. It looks very creepy. It looks like your are looking into a sea of blood. "Kayenta!" Kai yells. "Zoey!" yells my dad. "Ray!" yells Cole. My dad starts to run to Zoey when she shots him with Dark lighting which sends him flying. "That is for trying to kill me!" yells Zoey. "Zoey, that is not the plan." The new guy says calmly. Well I think he is new. I do not know. "Sorry, master." She says stepping backwards. "Follow the plan." Says the new guy. She nods and then her and her friends attack besides Raven and the new guy. They beat use and have us in chains in a matter of five minutes. They somehow turn Kelly good again and chain her up, too. The only one not chain upped is Lloyd. He is in a green magic bubble. It looks really weird to see someone floating in a magic bubble. Then the new guy starts to walk up to him. While doing this he starts to talk to Lloyd. "You have not told them yet? Of course you have told them yet! You are a coward! You always have and always will be! Well, kids the thing is…"


	17. Chapter 17

Abby's pov

I hate this new guy! He is so confident that he will beat us. If I was not in chains I would punch him so hard in the face! "Who are you!" I scream. I was already in a very bad mood before I was in chains. We are still in the park. Lighting flashes in the distances but I am sure it will not rain. It is dark but not dark so we cannot see. "Who am I?" asks the new man while pointing at himself with one finger. "Who am I! Why don't you ask your little Sensei Lloyd. Sensei Lloyd looks at the ground like he is ashamed. "Why don't you tell them?" Sensei Lloyd says nothing. "Hmm. No? Well then I am…." He is interrupted by a boy in an aqua ninja gi comes in and knocking him out. "Glad you could make it, Kadian. At first I thought you were not coming." Says Uncle. The boy apparently named Kadian nods. Then Kadian starts to fight the others. He knocks them out and we leave. When we get to the bounty my dad has an announcement. "Everyone I would like to introduce the newest member of your team." He says pointing to Kadian. Then I remember something. I run up to Kelly and hug her. Then everyone starts to talk to either Kelly or Kadian. We are currently on the deck. I smile everything is perfect. "Everyone I have an idea," Lloyd says, "Lets have a party tomorrow to celebrate Kadian joining your team and your victory. How does that sound!" Everyone loudly agrees.

Kelly's pov

We are all talking about what happened while I was captured then I remember something. "May!" I scream. May runs to me. "What is it?" she says. "Your dad alive." I say while smiling. "That is impossible. Are you sure it was my father?!" she asks excitedly. "Well he said he had a daughter named May and his name was Morro." I say. She looks excitedly at me, grabs my arm and jumps of the bounty with me in tow. We quickly make our elemental dragons and fly to the evil liar of Raven. We quickly sneak in the halls being careful to avoid dark matter soldiers. We make up a plan that I will distract Raven and her brother while May will get her dad. "Hey idiots!" I yell at them while running around like a crazy person. They chase me May gets her dad lose.

May's pov

I quickly pick the lock of my dad's cage. I walk in. He is not facing me. He is looking at Kelly. "Dad." I say softly. He turns around and looks at me in shock. "May?" he says quietly. Then he runs to me. I hug him and start to cry. "Lets get you out of here." I say. I we quickly leave with Kelly following us. We form our elemental dragons and leave while Raven is screaming at us. I wonder why she is not chasing us.


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly's pov

After we get home May and her dad talk to the others while I collapse on my bed. I have not slept on a bed in one month. I fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

May's pov

I stayed up talking to my dad for hours. I missed him very much. I finally go to bed while my dad talks to my sensei. When I fall asleep I am greeted with a most unusual vision.

May's vision (still May's pov though)

I am in a room of blackness. I cannot see anything not even myself. Instead I am wearing an outfit like my father's when he fighting the ninja. Then the darkness turns into the city of Stix. It looks like to be a battle going on. Weird. There has not been a battle… I start to run Ronnin's Pawn Shop. When I get there I see what I was fearing. A younger ghost version of my father is fighting a younger Sensei Lloyd. I use a gust of wind to knock my father off balance. Sensei Lloyd turns around quickly to see who helped him. He stepped back, surprised at my likeness to my father. "Who are you?!" He says shocked. "I am May and I am on your side!" I say the last part quickly so he does not attack me thinking I am evil. "I am Lloyd." He says holding out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you, Lloyd." I say shaking his hand even though I have met him before. "Why are you wearing pjs?" he asks me pointing to my pajamas which I am still wearing. "I woke up due to the noises because of what is happening." I lie. Then my father charges at Sensei and I push father with a gust of a wind into the water but not before I get the realm crystal. I hear my father's shouts as he dies. I look down at my feet. Sensei says something about joining his team but I really do not hear him. I just fall to my knees and start to cry. I hardly notice the scene can. When I stop crying I see I am in a room with only a mirror. There are wood walls and wood floors and there is a mirror in the corner. I slowly walk to the mirror and I am shocked to what at what I see. I see myself but twenty years older. So about 37 years old. I am wearing a ninja gi. My hair flows down to my waist. It is still black with that one stripe of green in it. My green eyes are filled with years of worry and stress. I stare at myself for about a couple minutes. Then I hear someone talk next to me which surprises me. "It is weird isn't? To see yourself a different age." Asks a young man next to me. I nod. How did he get in here? There is no door in this room. "I will never get used to it personally."He says. He looks to be in his twenties or so. He has dark green eyes, brown hair, and he was wearing a black gi with a symbol on it. He looked a lot like Sensei Lloyd. "Are you Sensei Lloyd Garamdon's father?" I ask carefully. He nods his head. " Sensei Lloyd? So Lloyd is a Sensei now?" he asks surprised. I nod. "Well I am here to tell you something." After he says what he needs to I wake up screaming.


	19. Part 1: THE TRUTH

July's pov

Sensei Lloyd was not kidding when he said we were going to have a party! The party was on the deck and it is 9:30 so it is already dark. My dad was the DJ but he surprisingly has a great DJ, there is blue and white streamers, red lights everywhere, a green snack table full of pizza, chips, popcorn, everything snack food related, and tons of pop, and a black DJ's booth. I am currently just staying at the snack table. That is alright with me. I just need my cup of Coke and I am fine. Sensei Lloyd walks up to me. "Is everything alright? You usually are the life of the party." He asks worried. "I am alright." I say. He nods, get a handful of candy and leaves while popping a mint in his mouth. I just sip my Coke. Then I feel it. The darkness, coldness, and hate. I run to Jay. "Jay, I have to leave I will be back soon." I say quickly. "July, what did you call me? You know you cannot call me by my first name." he ask but I do not pay attention because I am running to my room at full speed. I close the door. I do some martial arts moves and is engulfed a bright dark blue light…..

Jallory's pov

I hate parties. There are too many people and the music is hurting my ears. I am just going to sit in the corner, hugging my knees, the whole time until Sensei Lloyd makes the announcement needed to make. I pull up the hood of my dark blue hoodie and stare at the ground. I stay that way for thirty minutes until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I see it is Jake. "Hello." I say blushing for an unknown reason. "Hi." he says looking at me with his unfeeling light blue eyes. "Do you want to dance." He says with emotionless while offering me a hand to help me up. "S…sure. W…why not." I say while taking his hand. We slow dance to 'One call away' by Charlie Puth. "You should not cover your face." He says while removing my hood so you could see my hair. "It is so beautiful." He said while brushing my jet black hair out of my face. I lean forward and lightly kiss him on the nose. I blush so much that my face probably looks like Kelly's gi. I try to run away but Jake's hand grabs my arm and pulls me close to him till the point that there is half an inch space between us. Then he closes that gap by his lips touching mine. The feeling I got was the best feeling I have ever felt. Then fireworks go off. Actual fireworks. I turn to see Sensei Lloyd setting them off with his energy balls. I turn back to Jake. He puts an arm around me and pulls me closer to him. We stare at the fireworks together. I have never been this happy. I look at Jake and at Jake and he look at me. Then he starts to smile for the first time. We go back to the fireworks.

Kelly's pov

After the fireworks are done everyone besides me goes back to dancing besides me. I would rather gaze at the stars since I have not seen any in a month. I missed looking at the stars. I used to do this all the time with my dad. I am sitting on the balcony, swinging my legs. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see it is Kadian. "May I join you?" he asks me. I nod. We sit silently for a couple minutes, just adoring the stars. Then I turn to look in his dark aqua eyes. "If you could arrange the stars in any way what would you make them into?" I ask him. He turns to me with a smile on his pale lips. "Easy. It would be a lightning bolt because that last thing my parents gave me before they died was this necklace." He says while showing me that necklace around his neck. I close my eyes, outstretch my hand towards the sky, and then move hand while thinking of the necklace. When I open my eyes I see every single star is put together to make a lightning bolt. Kadian looks at me in pure shock. "You do not like it?" I ask while acting to be shocked and offended. "What? No, no, no, no! I love it!" he says. Then we kiss the most amazing kiss in the history of kissing. When we stop I wave me hand to turn the stars back to normal. "Attention! Attention everyone!" says Sensei Lloyd. E is standing on a chair with his hand cupped so we can hear him over the music. I see July walking out of the hallway. I look at my watch to see it is 11:00 PM. Me and Kadian go over to Sensei Lloyd in hand in hand. "Jay! Turn off the music!" Sensei Lloyd yells at Uncle Jay. Jay turns off the music. "I have something to tell you…"


	20. Part 2: The truth

Kelly's pov

Sensei Lloyd looks nervous. "How do I put this? Well, guys I am going to tell you the truth. About the truth of Lux. The truth of the new enemy we are facing. The truth about everything. Well, if I am telling this story I better tell it at the start. At the beginning. Well, thirty years ago in the land of Ninjago after the Curse Realm attacked there was peace back to the land of Ninjago. Well you see there was something that we did not know. That the Overlord had two children. Raven as you all know and her brother. For some odd reason neither of the two can age past 16 or 17. Raven's brother name Alexander. The first time we met Raven and Alexander we were almost killed. The last time we fought with both Raven and Alexander it was a battle full of pain. I was going against Alexander. I managed to stab in a weak spot. His heart. Raven screamed at me and tried to kill me. But I quickly dodged it. We surrounded her brother for some odd reason. I tried to save him because he reminded me of myself because we both only wanted to make our fathers proud. I managed to save him. At least I saved his consciousness in a power source like Zane's. I had Jay and Zane make a robotic body for him. When we got him up and running he locked himself in a room. After a couple of weeks we finally earned his trust. I decided I would adopt him as my son. He did not like the idea at first but soon he accepted it. And that is Lux's origin story." After he finished we went crazy. "If you do not want to know who the green ninja is because it is not Lux that is fine with me." He said. We all get quiet. "The next green ninja is….."

/

Cliffhanger!


	21. Chapter 21

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongHey guys! Sorry this not an actual chapter. It is an author's note. As you probably can tell I usually do not any author's note chapter or any author note anymore. Anyway the reason for this chapter is for three reasons. The first reason is because I wanted to know who you guys want to be the next green ninja. I have a few ideas but I thought you guys might want to chose. Second reason is if you guys want some Lux back story chapters which. And the final reason is I wanted to know what next generation of ninja ships you guys want to see. Well that is it. Bye!/strong/span/p 


End file.
